Toadstep
Toadstep is a black-and-white tom.Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast History In the Power of Three Series Outcast :Hazelpaw mentions him and Rosekit to Jaypaw during her assessment. He is mentioned very little otherwise, but it is known that his father, Spiderleg, felt awkward as a father, and stayed away from the nursery . It is mentioned although he and his sister are young, they have loud voices. ''Eclipse :Toadkit is shown as a strong-opinionated young kit who has a mind of his own and doesn't like elders looking after him. Daisy seems to be very protective of the kit. :He is seen being raced into the medicine den by Daisy. He was chasing a bee and fell into a nettle patch. He is yowling about the "Dumb Bee!" Jaypaw quickly treats it. Jaypaw figures out that Toadkit is lunging for his tail and spins around, scaring the kit. Toadkit has much more respect for Jaypaw after that. The kit later apologizes to Jaypaw for not being an easy patient. :Later, after the birth of Blossomkit, Bumblekit and Briarkit, Toadkit said that Blossomkit should be called Squealkit because of her squealing. He and his sister are seen a short while later being chased out of the nursery by Daisy, after tickling the new born kits with a feather. Long Shadows :Toadkit and his sister are now eating fresh-kill, having been weaned off of milk. When Rosekit falls ill and has to travel to the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats, Toadkit wants to go with her, but is persuaded by Daisy to stay in the camp. Sunrise :Toadkit is a minor character in this book. Jayfeather comes to the nursery to check the queens and kits for fleas, and the kit gives him trouble, distracting Blossomkit and finally succeeding in catching Jayfeather's tail and pestering him with questions. After Jayfeather snaps at him, he runs to Daisy. Also, near the end of the book, his father, Spiderleg, is seen spending a little more time with him and his sister, Rosekit. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :He is introduced at a Gathering as a new warrior with the name Toadstep. RiverClan refuses to chant his warrior name, as well as his sister's, Rosepetal. It was also revealed that his mentor was Cloudtail. Toadstep appears offended and upset that no one from RiverClan cheers for him. ''Fading Echoes :Briarpaw teases Blossompaw, saying that Blossompaw was mooning over Toadstep. Toadstep was playing with Ivypaw while they were working, and watches her skid across a pile of damp leaves. Whitewing comments sternly on how they are getting along. Toadstep is a bit embarrassed, but Ivypaw soothes him and they go off to search for bedding. :During the battle with ShadowClan, he is seen being attacked by Tigerheart, to Dovepaw's dismay, because she had a small crush towards him. Then, to her relief, Foxleap knocks Tigerheart away from him. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Daisy: Father: :Spiderleg: Sister: :Rosepetal: Half Sister: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Half Brothers: :Berrynose:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Grandmothers: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Great-Grandmothers: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Aunts:: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Half-Great Uncle: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Great Aunt: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Cousins: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 97-98 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 97-98 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 63 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 63 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in ''Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in ''Sunrise, page 251 '''Half Nephew:' :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Half Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters